


ツヨシヒカリ

by ShrimpBall



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpBall/pseuds/ShrimpBall





	ツヨシヒカリ

路边经过的车灯过于亮了，倚着电线杆亲吻的两个人猛然被笼罩在强光之下，双双闭起了眼。  
尾气味道太大，他俩同时皱起了鼻子，睁眼时看到和自己一样堆起来的五官噗嗤一下笑出来，才分开不久的唇又贴在了一块。

夹着海水腥味的夜风吹过来，给毛头小子降了降温。刚摸上光一的脸，借着路灯的光去看他。光一也在看他，头微微向上仰着，嘴唇还是亮的湿的，粉色已在眼下蔓延。于是他低头去吻那片粉色，去吻他的痣，去看他微颤的睫毛和发烫的耳朵，再把膝盖挤进他的腿间。

光一的手碰到他垂下的一缕头发，他好像对这个发型很感兴趣，一缕缕地摸了个遍，由着刚对他的耳朵下嘴，即便是做到上半身快要完全蜷缩在一起的程度。  
膝盖很有目的地朝着一处顶，光一想逃想后退却被电线杆抵住了背。嘴唇上的口水还没擦干净，刚又亲了下来。路灯把他的脸打得很亮，睫毛和脸上细小的绒毛都裹上了金色，浅色的瞳仁无声地望他，稍仔细一些能看见隐形眼镜的边边。  
放在身侧缩成拳的手被一根根掰开手指，刚的手插进来握住，热着他被风吹凉的手心。

于是光一也顺势包住他的手。刚顶进腿间，牛仔裤隔着丝袜蹭着肌肤，不用想都知道一定红了，膝盖一直磨着胯下，磨得他硬了。  
刚绝对在生气，就是不是说出来而已。挤进来的腿收了回去，刚也没有再亲他，手指擦上了自己的嘴，晶晶亮的，还泛着粉色。口红已经被擦下来了吧。他在衣角上随便擦了擦手，就拉着自己往前走了。  
假发还没摘下来，倒不如说摘下来会很奇怪。丝袜好薄。风不但透过丝袜还从裙子往上钻。还硬着啊，该说幸好是裙子吗。可怕，女孩子都不会冷的嘛。不过刚的手心很热。  
想找点话说说看，但是头很晕，酒精的后劲一阵阵冲撞头脑，思绪好不容易成型又被微凉的夜风吹散，能做的只有握紧刚的手。  
“对、对不起……”看着刚的背影，支支吾吾的。  
刚突然停下来转过身，刚好又是路灯旁边，眼睛不是光一所熟悉的颜色，一点点害怕的感觉从背后窜起，忍不住捏了捏他的手指。  
“为什么道歉？”刚的脸凑过来，“是为了喝醉，是为了穿成这样，还是为了背着我大老远来武田的酒吧？”  
“没、没有喝醉，完全没有啊……”

接到武田邮件的时候完全没想到会变成这样。一推开门比起酒反而首先是食物的香气，接着是画着浓妆的长发女孩子的手臂。  
“欢迎光临！”  
“那家伙可不是客人啊。”  
被柔软的手推到吧台前坐下，看到女孩子手上的裙子和丝袜皱起眉头，说了一大通还是无果，最后不但被迫穿上还化了有点浓的妆，以烤牛排作为交换。  
“那可是妈妈最拿手的菜哦。”女孩子替他整理好假发，笑眯眯的。  
“不过你会开居酒屋也很意外啊，”光一看看摆在酒柜旁的萨克斯，再看看武田的打扮。  
“生计所迫。”  
喝了多少杯呢，忘了。一直都是空着肚子喝酒，因为武田这家伙一直陪着客人聊天，完全没空烤牛排嘛。好困但是太吵，尤其是武田唱卡拉OK的声音，根本睡不着啊。打了一个大哈欠，却被隔壁的客人捉住下意识握成拳头摆在嘴边的手，“小姐很像猫呢。”  
正想反驳他，结果因为喝太多了而开始咳嗽，想说话却没办法。手抽回来也还是握成拳头抵住嘴，那个大叔眼睛超级亮的，好可怕啊。咳嗽完使用正常声线，结果都失去气势了：“我不是女孩子。”  
大叔的表情很可怕呢。  
但聊起来意外是个不错的人，又好几杯下肚，武田终于回来了。舌头好像被酒精麻痹了，再喝的时候已经尝不到什么味道了，但鼻子还灵敏得很，嗅到了肉的香气。趴在吧台上，前方就是铁板，粉色的肉被放在上面，发出滋啦滋啦的声音，窸窸窣窣的，是黑胡椒。  
好饿好饿好饿，力气都被抽走，再拿起酒杯都做不到了。烤得太慢了吧，饿又无聊，于是用额头贴着吧台滚来滚去。  
突然有一双手伸过来扶住了自己的额头，暖暖的和自己刚刚贴完大理石那冰冷的温度完全不同。飘过来的肉香里带着一丝别的香味。  
“刚？”

那家伙啊，最会用这招了，不管是有意识还是无意识。刚看着光一湿漉漉的黑眼珠和泛粉的脸颊，替他擦去唇珠上的酒液，啧了一声。

很过分。堂本刚满脑子都是这个词。  
他进来的时候满屋子都是肉的香味，大家都在忙，倒是没人过来招待他，不过“欢迎光临”还挺热情的。一眼就认出吧台前那个是光一了，就算还戴着假发。居然，还有，丝袜，和裙子？  
他到底知不知道隔壁那个大叔在怎么看他啊？喝醉了吗？手指还挂在杯沿上呢。而且额头还滚来滚去。过分。  
不舒服吧。不知不觉就走了过去，摸上去果然是冷冰冰的一片。  
有在生气。气自己，气自己突然涌上来的强势的控制欲。气光一，气他背着自己来这里，看样子还喝了不少。  
狠狠地剜了武田一眼。那家伙睁大了眼睛装无辜，一手翻着开始变色的牛排，一手向自己推过来杯子。  
“刚不可以喝哦。”光一很自觉地贴近自己的手，似乎是想汲取更多热量，但是湿漉漉的眼睛和分神的样子明显是个醉鬼，谁要听你劝。  
武田知道自己的酒量，所以没有顾虑直接拿过来就干了，果然是柠檬水。然后再把杯子推回去，“蜂蜜水，要温的。”  
那边的手从额头下移到了脸颊，暖光下泛着漂亮的粉色，指尖稍陷下去，很软很软。眼睛已经眯起来了，自己最喜欢的眼纹扬起来，绝对是困了。  
哄着光一喝下了半杯蜂蜜水这孩子就开始打哈欠，倚着自己的肩膀，脸不停鼓起来又瘪下去。又长又直的黑发的确好看，可是绝对不够光一的头发好摸。  
肉烤好了。侧面粉色和白色交织，纹路好看，也很香，光一饿坏了吧，松开了靠近的时候握过来的手，叉了一块放进嘴里，吹也不吹。  
明明你有猫舌呀。  
果真被烫到了，一秒就吐出舌头，把叉子连带肉拿出来，皱巴着脸，说话居然大舌头了：“呜、厚烫……”  
那块肉是漂亮的粉色，和光一的舌头一样。还裹着一层液体，晶亮的，像还染着酒液的嘴唇。  
低头凑过去咬掉了他的肉。  
“刚、太过、咳咳、分了……”  
说到一半又开始咳嗽了！再待下去绝对会感冒！

剩下的肉当然是被光一吃了个干净，但是，现在的光一是我的肉了。  
刚松开牵着的手，把光一推到床上，还替他拨开了差点要被压到的长发。  
黑色的眼珠里倒映的是自己，黑色的指甲旁是自己的光一。  
“うちのこういち”  
他喜欢这么说。光一是我的同事，是我的朋友，是我的partner。是我的恋人。  
是我的。  
刚握住身侧虚张的手，手指钻进指缝，擦着鼻尖吻了上去。  
不喜欢化妆品的味道，喜欢光一的味道。撇撇嘴，用很小的力道去咬光一的嘴唇，肯定红了，再悄悄地用舌尖贴上去安抚，看着他又一次变成了漂亮的粉色。  
眼妆也好碍事，想现在就帮光一卸掉。满腹牢骚也不发泄，手指从喉结滑到胸口，故意把速度放得很慢很慢。  
“痒……”  
意料之中的反应。  
“光一已经醒酒了吧？”

醒了。喝下蜂蜜水的时候意识就渐渐回笼，一出门被夜风一吹，体内的酒精基本都散去了。知道刚生气，所以由着他放纵地在路灯下亲吻，甚至还把手伸进了裙子里。他愿意。  
但嘴唇还是好疼。伸出舌头舔了舔刚才被虎牙重点关照的部位，还在胸口梭巡的手立刻凑了过来，皱着眉用舌尖碰了碰。  
什么奇奇怪怪的play啊！  
交握的手松开了，再次摸进了裙子里，还是很难适应丝袜的质地，摸在大腿根的手合上古怪的粗糙感，下意识就夹住了刚的手。  
“唔，”圆眼睛看过来，彩片仿佛更增一份透彻，像美杜莎。  
咬着下唇自己分开了腿，刚刚留恋舌尖的手指又折回了充血的下唇。  
丝袜下早已抬头的部位被握住，明明隔着两层布料，却还是越发兴奋，沁出的液体沾湿了内裤，也许裙子也弄脏了。  
该不会还要还回去吧！  
“光一难道在分心吗？”  
不常修理的眉毛往下塌，三角嘴一点点嘟起来，那双眼睛又看了过来。  
眨了两次眼，刚的手已经完全包裹住了自己，撑着床慢慢坐起来，接着是搂住刚的脖子，先是落在唇角的一个啵，然后。  
“不要、咳、弄脏裙子啦。”  
“分心就是在担心这个吗？”

“光一好乖，”刚的手从裙子里伸出来，放过被欺负了太久的地方，认真抚平了裙子的褶皱，却也把手指上的液体抹了上去，“不用担心哦，可以一直留着让光一穿。”  
那家伙歪头笑了笑，黑发垂下来挡住半边脸，手指缓缓又把头发撩到耳后，嘴抿起来又亲了自己一口：“下一次想看刚穿。”  
“那你可要加油了，”终于忍不住把假发摘下来狠狠甩到地上，手下是自己最爱的光一被压得软趴趴的头发，掌心贴上去抚摸，狡猾地留出拇指来揉他一点点变红的耳垂，再看他变硬的身体和缩起的肩膀。  
“这样很奇怪吧？”光一摸上自己的手，指指脑袋又指指已是一片混乱的身下。  
“只要是光一，”还是捏了好一会儿才放手，抚着他的腰双双倒在了床上，脸贴得很近，眼也弯起来，是亲来亲去的笨蛋情侣，“怎么都不会奇怪。”

但接下来的play就很奇怪啊！  
不知道什么时候丝袜被勾破了，洞越来越大，明明有在用力却推不开刚，等他亲够了洞已经超——大了。  
“不然还是脱掉吧？”  
“不要哦。”黏乎乎的语气一定是故意的，凑过来蹭蹭鼻尖也是！  
说到底也没能抵抗，手先是在裸露的肌肤打转，速度跟刚刚从喉结往下滑一样慢，接着居然钻了进去。  
“喂！”  
没有理自己的抗议，依旧我行我素地开始了侵略，丝袜一直摩擦着肌肤，刚的手指又摸来摸去，新奇和熟悉的感觉交杂在一起，忍不住就把眉毛攒起来了。  
这次手指只隔着内裤了，虽然丝袜快要被撑到爆掉。居然在那里就开始动手！很有目的性地先是摸了一圈又把自己摸硬了才探到后面，这期间胯下又破了。  
“喂……”这人绝对是小学生心性发作，想要出声抱怨但被突然摸进来的两根手指阻止了，为了不要听到自己的声音连忙闭紧了嘴巴，挂在刚脖子上的手动了动，戳戳他的肩膀。  
反而是惹火上身。被提醒的刚欺身上前，脸超近，眼睛超级漂亮，像是吸走了所有的光，像黑洞，想一直看着他。刘海湿了一缕缕黏在额头，汗珠还在往下掉。身子悄悄、悄悄地撑起一点点，亲了刚一口。  
体内的手指作祟，靠得很近的嘴唇也不放松，强硬地过来撬开齿关，让光一只想捂脸的声音慢慢回荡在卧室里，兼偶尔有起伏的水声。  
进去的好突然，但是！是在丝袜那个洞里！到底是什么play啊！唇舌一分开就开始碎碎念抱怨，结果被刚抱起来了，坐着进去得更深，坏心眼地一直往上顶，喘气都来不及，什么话都抛在脑后了。  
因为坐起来了所以脸又靠得很近，今晚已经看了太多次啦。根本没法抵抗刚的魅力。“睫毛夹得很好看，”刚笑着说这话却在亲脸，像吃年糕一样使上力气，啵一声留下红红的印子，痛诶！  
用腿交叉盘住他的腰，报复一样也亲了回去，平时吃东西也很小口因此也只是柔柔的吻，然后突然记起来。  
“丝袜破了哦。”  
“嗯。”点头，手第无数次伸进皱巴巴的裙子里。  
“丝袜破了，下次刚就只有裙子可穿了哦。”  
猛地一下用力让洞破得更大，全新的丝袜经过半日就要报废了。  
“没关系啊，”露虎牙了，“我穿破的也可以哦。”


End file.
